Stuck in the Bathroom
by ShajinElin
Summary: Harley comes home with something in her pants and needs Georgie to help her. What is in her pants? Read and Find out. This is rated M for Hentai NC scenes. If that is not your thing please read something else.
1. Chapter 1: Metamorphisis

**Hello readers. Here is a one shot that may turn into a few more chapters if I get good enough feedback. I play Skyrim with adult mods and this story is loosely based after The Matrix Prime's Tentacle Parasite mod and Cotyounoyume's EstrusForSkyrim mod. Prime's mod can be found on LL and Cotyounoyume's can be found on Nexus. I want to express my thanks to both of these modders and hope they read and enjoy this story.**

**Here is the standard disclaimer. Don't own or know anyone who owns any of these characters. This is a pure work of fiction. This is Hentai based NC sex. If you don't like such things please read some other fine works here on .**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning, Harley Diaz and her sister Georgie were left home alone. Their brother Ethan went to a mini movie marathon downtown and their parents took all three of their younger siblings to the the doctor as they all caught a cold at the same time.

"Where are you off to Harley?" Said Georgie after seeing Harley putting on her coat and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Off to the woods to collect some plants and leaves for my biology assignment. Won't be long." She replied with a smile.

"Ok, be careful. Those woods can still be dangerous."

"I will. I have my improved bear repellent that I invented in chemistry class last week. I call it Bye Bye Bear." With that Harley turned and left out the back door and headed to the woods behind her house.

Harley traveled her favorite path through the woods. A path she had taken many times and was comfortable traveling alone. She knew just the place she wanted to go. It was a veritable cornucopia of plant life, more than what she needed for her science project.

Arriving at the clearing she knew, Harley stretched her arms high above her head and took in a deep breath.

"Ahh, the smell of the fresh air and pine trees. Just what I need. Now to work."

Harley started to scour the clearing for plants and leaves. She found three different species of mushrooms and several types of berries. Harley took leaves from these bushes and even found a poison oak plant. She knew she had to be extra careful not to touch these leaves. That is why she brought protection in the form of latex gloves. She quickly placed the leaves into a zip lock bag and labeled it with a warning of the content within.

It had been a couple of hours and Harley started to feel the call of nature. It would take her at least thirty minuets to get back to her house from here. She sheepishly looked around her and felt it would be safe to pop a squat and relieve herself. Being the modest good girl she is, Harley slipped into a thicket of bushes and pulled her pants down and squatted to pee. But she felt something wet and gross as she did.

"Ewwww, what did I sit in?" Harley said as she stood up and turned around to look. A thin layer of purple slime was clinging to a clump of tall underbrush. Harley quickly pulled some wet wipes out of her jacket pocket and started to wipe the slime off her body. She just could not seem to reach the slime. The wet wipes also seemed to be tearing as she tried. So, as much as it disgusted her and how painful her bladder was feeling, Harley thought the only way to kill two birds with one stone was to return home and take a shower and pee. Not necessarily in that order.

Harley walked the thirty minuets back to her house. She could feel the wet disgusting slime being rubbed all over her ass and pussy.

_Hopefully my pad will soak up enough of the slime so it will be easier to clean off in the shower._ Thought Harley.

Harley finally arrived home waddling like a penguin. Georgie was on the couch texting her friends and listening to 'The Shout y Housewives of New England.'

As Harley waddled past Georgie she did a double take as she quickly looked up once to acknowledge her sister and the second, with a quizzical look upon her face.

"Harley? What's wrong? Sit on a toad stool or something.?"

"Or something. Don't want to talk about it. I need to take a shower."

Harley waddled up the stairs to the bathroom. She could no longer feel the slime squishing and moving around anymore. However, she felt like she was wearing a diaper.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, which was still broken and always stayed open unless you stuffed a shoe under it to keep it closed, Harley felt a wet slimy finger poking and prodding her outer pussy lips.

The prodding was enough of a catalyst for Harley's bladder to explode. Harley felt the relief of letting go and then the shock of what just happened flooded her mind. She looked down expecting to see her pants soaked with piss. There was none and she could not feel the piss running down her leg as she expected. What Harley did see was far more frightening than the piss soaked jeans.

Harley noticed the same purple slime she saw in the woods starting to eat its way out of her pants. Harley let out a high pitched scream.

"Help! Georgie!" Harley called for her sister as she turnaround and turned on the shower hoping that would help get what ever this thing is off of her.

Downstairs, Georgie was preoccupied with her friends but when she heard Harley scream and calling her name she dropped her phone and ran for the stairs. When Georgie got up to the bathroom and its open door she noticed Harley falling backwards into the tub clutching the shower curtain to slow her fall. She also noticed that she was wearing some kind of purple skirt or something, her shirt, jacket, shoes and socks as well. Georgie still could not grasp what was going on but she could see the fear and desperation on Harley's face and raced in to help.

"Harley, what's going on? How can I help?"

The water was not helping and Harley could see this. In fact the water seemed to accelerate the growth of this slime as it was now quickly eating away her clothes and engulfing her.

"Turn off the water! Quickly!"

Georgie did not know why but she turned off the water like Harley commanded. She could see what she thought was a purple skirt expand and start to engulf her sister.

Georgie started to panic as she usually do under pressure, but she knew her sister needed help.

"What can I do Harley?"

"Don't get any on you. Try using something to get this off me! Hurry, please!" Harley said in a pleading fearful voice.

Georgie looked around and picked up the first thing she saw. Without thinking Georgie picked up the old shaggy bath mat that was lying under her feet and started to wipe. The old bath mat did not last long. Purple slime ate through it like a bear devouring honey. It was so fast that Georgie did not notice the slime was already up around her wrists.

By now the purple slime had covered Harley from her neck down to her feet. Georgie yelped and tried to pull her hands out of the slime but the slime seemed to be pulling her in the tub on top of Harley. It was so strong that Georgie was soon engulfed with her sister in the shower. Neither of them could move.

"What are we going to do now Harley?" Whimpered Georgie.

"I don't know. Can you move at all?"

"No." Is all Georgie could say as she sobbed.

Harley started to feel the subtle poking and prodding again. Georgie started to feel it too.

"Oh, Harley stop that, please."

"Stop what?"

"Stop touching me like that."

"You are feeling that too? I felt something poking me in my pussy as I was coming into the bathroom."

"You mean this thing can touch us like that? Ewww!" Georgie tried to squirm as the revulsion crawled up her spine.

A second finger like appendage sprouted and started to poke in between the girls ass cheeks. Lapping around their little puckered ass holes. Reacting to this new feeling both girls tried to squeeze their ass cheeks as tightly as they could. The slime was very persistent and was able to continue encircling both ass holes by engorging the members thick enough to hold the ass cheeks apart.

At the same time both girls cried out. "NO!"

"Oooh, Ahhh, Mmm." The girls were still revolted by this slimy gross thing but they could not help but moan as the slimy fingers started to encircle their clits and massage their pussy. They could also feel the slime squeezing their breasts and sucking on their nipples.

Pleasure soon turned to pain as the slimy fingers stopped their sweet massaging and turned into missiles. Plunging deep into both of their pussies. Tearing their hymen and taking their cherries. Their asses were next. The fingers did not stop, they did not let the two girls recoup after they lost their cherries. The missiles had become big fat jackhammers. In and out as fast as lighting.

Both girls were crying, both for the loss of their virginity and the intense pain they were enduring. The pain did subside and pleasure returned.

"Ohhhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ooooo, Ugggggh!" Harley moaned and as an echo so did Georgie. Both girls were building to a climax. In unison both girls shuttered and shot cum into the pink slime. The jackhammers stopped and retracted out of all the girls holes, but the slime started to squeeze and play with Harley and Georgie's tits as it absorbed all the cum.

Georgie's gorgeous C cup breasts started to squirt milk as the slime mold aggressively sucked on her nipples. Georgie was somewhat relieved that this thing was milking her. She had been producing milk for a while and could not tell anyone, she was too embarrassed. Her two younger brothers Louie and Beast had caught her one night milking herself with her mom's old breast pump. The twins had been blackmailing her ever since and drinking her breast milk. Whenever they wanted some milk they would tell her they wanted "milk shakes," and Georgie would find a secluded spot and pull up her shirt and bra and the twins would suck and play with her tits until they got tired and walked away. Sometimes the twins would humiliate her by selling her "milk shakes" to other boys their age.

Harley had average B cup tits however she had unusually large nipples. She was in great pain as the slime mold sucked on her nipples. It would stretch and pull them trying to milk them like Georgie's. When the mold could not get any milk from Harley's nipples it increased the sucking motion causing Harley even more pain.

"Owww, Owww, Owwww!" Harley yelled with tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"Ohhh," Georgie had to compose herself, "what's the matter? Is it fucking you again?"

"No, OWWWW! It's sucking too hard on my nipples. I think its trying to eat them." Harley tried to move again but could not. She had to continue to endure the pain.

The slime mold plunged the slimy tentacles back inside all of the girls holes. The tentacles picked up right where they left off. Deep into both girls asses and pusses at the same lighting fast pace and it did not stop sucking on the girls tits this time.

"Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Ugggggh, Ooooo, Ohhhhh!" Both girls moaned louder and louder as the tentacles dug deep into their bodies. Both Harley and Georgie climaxed over and over again and the slime mold kept absorbing the cum and milk.

The girls passed out after having five or six orgasms. The tentacles did not stop when the girls passed out. They kept pumping in and out of the two girls.

Harley regained consciousness. "Georgie, wake up!"

"Hmmm, wha..., whaat is happening? I had the strangest dream." Georgie's eyes widened and she tried to jump up but could not. She realized it was no dream. A look of great sorrow and despair crossed Georgie's face. Something Harley had never seen. Georgie had given up.

"Don't worry Georgie. At least it's not fucking us anymore." _Oh, please don't start fucking us just because I said you were not anymore._

Harley's fear did not come to pass and the girls were relieved that they were through. Now they had to find a way out of this goop.

Harley knew that neither of them could move, but there was a small gap on either side of their slime cocoon. Maybe they could try and bump the mold up against the sides of the tub by rocking back and forth.

"Hey Georgie, let's see if we can knock this thing off of us by rocking back and forth. Hitting it up against the sides of the tub may loosen it."

"Ok, I guess we can try that. Tell me when."

Harley was about to tell Georgie to start rocking when both of them felt a sharp pain around their sides and up their spine. It felt like something had grabbed them around their torso.

"Oww. What is that?" Georgie asked.

"I don't know. It is a little painful it feels like some one is holding on to me. You?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just try this so we can see what is holding us."

"Ok, tell me when."

"On the count of three. One...Two..."

Before Harley could say three the mold broke and started to crumble into dust around the two girls. With the slime that was separating the two girls in the mold disintegrated, Georgie fell on top of Harley.

"Get off of me. Your squishing me."

"Sorry." Georgie quickly got up and got out of the tub. Harley could see a bony object on Georgie's back that had bony finger like claws clutching Georgie's torso in six different places down her rib cage three on each side.

Georgie noticed the claws in the mirror. "Oh my goodness! What is this thing." Georgie reached up tried to pull at one of the claws. "Owwww! That hurt. It won't come off."

Harley got up and noticed the same claws on her torso.

"Stand still Georgie. Let me see if I can see if there is something back here that will make it let go."

Harley stepped up behind Georgie and started to run her hands up and down the bony structure which looked a lot like another spinal column only on the outside. She could not find anything at first. Then Harley noticed movement on the left side of the column right below the first claw. A second movement on the right caught her eye next. Harley jumped back.

"What? What's happening?" Harley could just stand there and stare with her mouth wide open and eyes as wide as saucers. "Harley what's going on?"

Georgie's question was answered quickly. Two tentacles sprang out of those nodes on the bony column and slipped under Georgie's arms and encircled her tits squeezing them hard. Two more tentacles jetted out of the base of the bony column just above the third set of claws. One of the tentacles jammed itself up her pussy the other up her ass.

Harley's bony companion followed the same pattern as the bony critter on Georgie's back. Both critters started to fuck the girls so hard and fast that it brought them to their knees in a grand orgasm. The girls recovered slowly and stood up. Putting on a couple of robes Harley and Georgie exited the bathroom.

No one was home. It was definitely late. The sun was gone and the moon was high. Harley looked at the clock in the girls bedroom and it read two in the morning. Harley looked for her phone and remembered that she had it in her jacket but all her clothes and everything in them were gone.

"Uh, I lost my phone when the slime...you know." Said Harley. "Where is your phone?"

"Oh, it's downstairs. I dropped it when you screamed."

Harley and Georgie ran down the stairs and found Georgie's phone. It was low on battery power but it had enough power to make one call.

"Call Dad Georgie! No wait call Mom instead!"

"Ok, Ok. Just a minute. Stop yelling at me. Ooops."

"What did you do?"

"I called my voice box by mistake."

"Georgie!"

"Its your fault for yelling at me."

As the girls were arguing a synthesized voice answered. "You have one new voice mail. First unheard message." There was a beep and the girls listened to the message.

"Hey Georgie," it was the voice of her mother Susie Diaz, "so Louie, Beast, and Daphne are really sick and have to be hospitalized. Your father and I have to stay here over night with them. Ethan is going to stay at a friends house tonight. I know you and Harley can take care of yourselves for tonight. Someone will be there tomorrow. Try and not burn down the house. Maybe get Harley to make dinner. Ok, gotta go. Love you both. Bye."

"End of new messages..." Georgie hung up before the voice could continue. She dropped the phone and plopped down on the couch followed by Harley.

"What do we do now Harley?"

"I don't know Georgie. Let's just sit here a while and rest. We will see what happens in the morning."

The bony critters started to fuck the girls again until they both had an orgasm. Harley and Georgie fell asleep after.

* * *

**So hope you liked. Leave a comment or suggestion and we will see if I come back to revisit this one and add another chapter or two. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Harley's Nightmare

_**Ok readers. I have gotten some followers of this story and some good comments so here is another chapter for you. It will seem a little disconnected but keep an open mind. It will make sense in coming chapters. That's right coming chapters. At least two more. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Harley was sitting in her biology class staring at an earthworm in front of her in a dissecting tray wondering why she is staring at this worm. The moment of wonder passes as Harley figures it is just another science project and reaches for the little exacto knife to start the dissection, but she was having a little trouble with her stool. She kept slipping and sliding and the stool was not very comfortable. Well they never were very comfortable but this time it was even more so. The stool was poking her in her crotch.

Harley looked up and noticed Ashley, a blonde girl that was not in her biology class normally, sitting on a cushioned and comfortable looking stool across from her on the next isle of lab tables to her right.

"Ashley," Harley whispered, "hey Ashley."

Ashley did not respond. She was busy flirting with Aiden, Harley's annoying next door neighbor who was also not normally in her biology class. Harley felt a little wounded. Even though Aiden was annoying Harley was beginning to like him. She thought they could possibly be a couple if he would stop all his annoying behaviors like the drumming on the desk, constantly hitting his lacross ball against the fence and always talking about himself all the time.

Harley desperately wanted to trade stools with Ashley. Her stool was becoming way too uncomfortable and intimate. She could feel a metallic spike inside her pussy. It was throbbing and moving in and out like a piston. Harley looked down and saw that she was wearing a robe that was too small and could not be closed, no panties, and a bra that was fitting way too tight.

Crack! Something had just hit the table in front of Harley. "Ms. Diaz!"

_Oh no!_ Thought Harley.

The voice of her least favorite teacher ringing in her ears, the cracking sound in front of her reverberating through the class room, and the feeling of impending doom that shot up her spine had Harley's head shooting up like a rocket to see Mr. Delorco standing in front of her with a purple yard stick in his hand.

"Mr. DeLorco?" Harley squeaked while trying to close her robe. Humiliation washed over as Mr. DeLorco was able to see everything.

"Ms Diaz! Causing trouble again. I should send you to detention, but since you like science so much you can be my little lab assistant. Come with me!" Mr DeLorco grabbed Harley's right arm and dragged her to the front of the class.

Harley noticed all the other students watching her being dragged to the front of the class room and another wave of humiliation washed over her as she knew they too could see everything. Boys started whooping, whistling, and cat calling. Girls were calling her a slut,whore, and many more nasty names.

"Wait! What's happening?" Harley was now suspended above a large glass beaker, filled with a bubbling purple solution, by a very restrictive parachute harness, that was digging into her rib cage, and huge butterflies holding her aloft.

"Now class." Mr DeLorco starts to speak and gesture to Harley. "Ms Diaz will now demonstrate how caterpillars turn into a butterflies." He points up at the butterflies.

"Wait, What, No!" Harley starts to scream as the butterflies start to descend toward the beaker. She tried Flaying her legs and unhooking the harness, nothing worked.

As Harley panicked she notices the purple solution start to move and stretch upwards. It reminded her of something, but what? Then it hit her it was acting like the purple slime she found in the woods. Her panic grew ten fold as she realized what was happening. "No! Not again! Nooooo! Please Noooo!"

Harley's pleas were drowned out by the flapping of the huge butterfly wings. Harley saw the class standing around the beaker. They were clapping, cheering, and tapping on the glass encouraging the purple slime to grab Harley.

Harley felt as a purple tentacle reached up and grabbed one of her feet and started to pull her down. "NOOOOO! HEEEEELLLLP!"

The class roared with glee as the slime finally grabbed Harley. They all started to chant, "Harley, Harley, Harley!"

Harley was lowered enough now that the slime was engulfing her inch by inch. Harley tried to get out of the slime but could not. The slime was half way up her torso when Harley felt her legs being spread apart. She knew what was about to happen and was not surprised when the slime started to fuck her pussy and ass. Fast and hard. In and out the tentacles would go.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ahhhhh! Pleeeeese Stop!"

As the slime continued to climb up Harley's body as it fucked her. When the slime covered her torso, Harley felt it squeezing her tits and trying to milk her.

The slime was up to Harley's neck and still climbing. It was at her nose and Harley took in a deep breath as she sensed the slime was not stopping. Harley was completely engulfed in the slime and she could not hold her breath any longer. Everything went black as she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Georgie's Nightmare

**Ok, here you go my faithful readers. Finally the next chapter you have been so waiting for. This will clear up any confusion you may have had from the last chapter. I do have at least one more chapter to this story. After that we will see. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Heads up Georgie!"

"Huh? What?"

"Georgie!"

Georgie quickly turned to see who was calling her name. It was Heather her team captain coming down the basketball court with the ball. Georgie noticed that Heather had changed her hair color again. It was a bright shade of purple. It reminded her of Mal from Descendants. Heather stopped quickly and pivoted around the opposing guards and passed the basketball in Georgie's direction.

"No, No. Oh no!" Georgie yelled as she recoiled and put her hands out to try and catch the ball. Georgie Diaz loved to play basketball and always gave it a hundred and ten percent when she played but she also knew she was the weakest link on the team. She could not believe that Heather would be passing the ball to her.

With a loud smack Georgie had the ball in hands. She blinked in amazement that she caught the ball.

Georgie quickly recovered from her surprise and started to dribble the ball down the court towards the Terrier's basket. She was so focused on dribbling the ball that she did not see the opponent's point guard running to intercept her. The point guard felt like a cement pole as she ran into Georgie knocking her down.

Whistles were blown as the final buzzer sounded. Team captain Heather was there to help Georgie up.

"Good job Georgie. You almost made it that time. But now you have to make your free throws. I know you can do it. Come on. All you have to do is sink one of them and we will win the championship."

Georgie got up and shrugged off the pain she was feeling from the human cement pole. But now she was feeling nervous. If she can sink only one of these free throws they would win the state championship.

Stepping up to the free throw line Georgie started to sweat profusely. She spined the ball in her hands a few times and dribbled it a couple of times for good measure before she brought the ball up to throw it.

Georgie shot the ball and it hit the back board, bounced down on to the rim of the basket where it circled a couple of time before it fell to the right of the basket. The crowd let out a loud "AWWWW!"

Georgie was disappointed in her self. Fear washed over her as the ball was passed back to her. She tried to psych her self up. "Come on Georgie you can do this. Just one more shot and we win."

Sweat was beginning to pour down Georgie's face. She reached up with one hand and wiped her brow. Like last time Georgie spined the ball and dribbled it a couple of times before lining up the shot. Georgie tried a small hop this time as she released the ball.

Georgie was off her mark and she knew it. As she landed back on the floor Georgie slipped in some of her sweat tipping the ball as it was released.

Time slowed down as Georgie started to fall backwards. She could see the ball sailing through the air and landing on the back of the rim. Around and around it went as Georgie fell. She did not see the ball go in the basket but she did hear the crowd whooping and hollering as it did. Everything went black after that.

The sound of hundreds of people clapping and cheering rang in Georgie's ears. Her eyes opened and there was a bright light shining in her face. It took her a few minuets to focus and realize that she was lying on her back with her legs propped up in stirrups. A drone with a camera was buzzing over head filming.

A lighted screen sprang to life. Georgie could see herself lying on a table wearing half of a cow costume. Her lower half was completely bare and her tits were sticking out of two holes that were too small for her large breasts. She was also wearing a cow bell around her neck.

"Gentlemen, can I have your attention." A familiar voice rang out over the speakers. Georgie recognized it as her little brother Louie. "We have a special treat for you this evening. Delicious, Yummy milkshakes." The crowd started to clap wildly. "And don't you want to know how to get a free one? Beast why don't you tell everyone how to get one."

"All right all you have to do is sink a basket and you earn yourself a free milkshake. So line up everyone and good luck."

The camera, above her turned. Up on the screen Georgie watched as the que for the basket started to fill.

"Wait! What? Get me out of here!" Georgie struggled to get up but she was unable. She kept on slipping and sliding onto her back.

Two more drones appeared and started to film. Georgie noticed on the screen that one of the drones was filming every shot that went in and the score board going up point for point. The second one was following her brothers as they walked over to her on the table. Georgie could now see the line starting to form, at the end of the table she was lying on, to get their free milkshakes. There was a large bowl of purple bananas on one side of her and another table of ornate shake glasses on the the other.

"Here you go Wyatt." Said Louie as he handed him two purple bananas. "Fuck her holes with these to mix the milkshake. When she is ready shove them in and she will give you your milkshake."

Wyatt, a tall blonde boy that she had dated. Gladly took the bananas and peeled them.

"Wyatt NO! Please don't do this." Georgie pleaded.

"But your milkshakes are epic. I can't wait to try some."

With a big grin on his face Wyatt shoved the bananas into Georgie's holes and started to fuck her with them.

Georgie let out a loud MOOOOO as the bananas entered her holes. She did not know why and she certainly did not want to.

As Wyatt continued to pump the bananas into Georgie, Georgie would mooo louder and louder. Her breasts were moving up and down like bellows squirting milk from them ever time they compressed.

Georgie was building to a climax after five minuets. Her mooing was growing faster and louder. Her tits were pumping faster, the milk squirting out of them was like two geysers. Georgie's body began to shake and shudder.

"Now Wyatt. Shove them into her as hard and deep as you can." Said Louie.

Beast grabbed a glass and placed it under his sisters holes. "Good to go. Three...Two...One!"

As Beast reached one Wyatt shoved both bananas into Georgie as Louie instructed. Georgie felt the pain as the bananas were shoved deep inside her. Her body reacted by releasing a chocolate and strawberry shake from her holes when she climaxed. She also released a loud MOOOOOOOO!

"Here you go bro." Said Beast, handing Wyatt his milkshake.

"Mmmmm! Yummmy!" Wyatt smacked his lips after he took a deep sip of Georgie's milkshake.

"Next." Said Louie.

"Thanks. I have been waiting a long time for one of Georgie's milkshakes." Georgie recognized this voice. It was her other brother Ethan.

Ethan stepped up to Georgie with bananas in hand ready to shove them into his sisters holes.

"Please Ethan NO!"

"But I am hungry. Don't you want to feed me?" Ethan knew Georgie would do anything for her family, even this.

With a grimace on her face, "All right but be gentle please."

Ethan shoved the bananas into Georgie's holes and started to fuck his sister.

"Moooo! Mooo! Mooo!"

"Beast. We need to speed up this line. Bring in the second cow."

"Right!"

"Mooo! Mooo! Moooo!"

"Lie here Harley." Beast ordered.

"What are you doing and why did you make me wear this silly costume and bell?"

"Your going to help Georgie. She needs another cow to help her out. You want to help Georgie right?"

"Of course but why do I have to lay on this table?"

"It's all part of the game."

"All right." Harley laid down on the table and clamps sprang up and restrained her hands. Stirrups rose up and lifted her legs into the air. "Hey, what gives. What's with the clamps and stirrups?"

"Just part of the game."

"Well I don't like this game anymore Beast. Let me out of here now!"

"Can't do that. Too many customers. Let's go." Beast starts to roll Harley out into the gym.

Five minuets later Beast returns with Harley dressed in a full cow costume just as Georgie was building towards her second orgasm.

"Ahhh! Just in time Beast get the glass ready."

"Right. On it. Three...Two...One!"

Ethan shoved the bananas in deep.

"MOOOOOOOO!"

"Georgie? What's going on? Why are you mooing?"

Georgie looked over to her left and saw Harley strapped to a table like hers and wearing the same cow costume. Harley's legs were up in stirrups too but she still had the bottom half of her costume and her breasts were not showing either.

"Ummmm! You taste great Georgie. The right amount of chocolate and strawberry with a hint of jalapeno." Ethan followed Georgie's head when she turned to look at Harley. "Ohhh Yeah! I got to get in line to make another basket so I can try some of Harley's milkshakes too."

Ethan quickly finished his Georgie milkshake. He dropped the glass and sprinted off to the basketball que.

"Ethan, no wait. You can't." Said Georgie but it was too late. Ethan was well out of ear shot.

"Georgie?" Came Harley's voice again.

"I don't know what is going on. This is like some kind of nightmare. Why are you here? Dressed like that?"

"Beast said you needed my help with a game? What kind of game is this? I don't like it."

Louie's voice rang out over the speakers again. "Gentlemen. To help speed up the line we have a special surprise. Harley Cow. Just split into two even lines and we will get this show on the road."

"Aidan, since your next in line you get to pick what cow you want. Will it be Georgie Cow or Harley Cow?" Beast said while gesturing to the girls in turn with a pair of scissors.

"I want Harley Cow." Aidan replied.

"Then your bonus is you get to unwrap her. Here's your scissors. Have fun and don't forget your bananas."

"Thanks."

Aidan approached Harley with scissors in one hand, opening and closing, and a big lust filled grin on his face.

"Aidan, what are you doing. Please stop. Put the scissors down and get me out of here." Pleaded Harley.

"What and deprive myself of your delicious milkshake. Now, where to begin?"

As Aidan started to cut away Harley's bottom. Harley could hear Georgie mooing again. She looked over and saw a guy from her grade shoving bananas in and out of Georgie's holes.

"Ohhh! You look soo good." Aidan said after he had finished cutting away the bottom of Harley's costume.

Aidan bent down between Harley's legs shoving his nose into her crotch and taking a deep breath to take in Harley's scent. Harley's attention snapped back to Aidan as he sniffed her pussy.

"Aidan, what are you doing? Please stop this."

"**I **can't. ** I **won't. **I** like this. **I** think it is going to be the best thing for me." Aidan saw how much anguish Harley was in and knew that she hated it when he talked about himself. _That's it. The more pain she is in the sweeter the milkshake will be. _Aidan thought.

Aidan moved up to Harley's side and took the scissors to the front of the costume. He cut two three inch horizontal holes right above where Harle's nipples were. Aidan reached in the holes and grabbed both of Harley's nipples and started to tug them up and out of the holes.

"OWWWWW! That hurts. OWWWWW!"

Aidan kept pulling Harley's nipples as her breasts started to emerge from the small holes like a chisel wedge.

"OWWWWWW! STOP PLEASE! LET GO!"

"Ok" Aidan let go of Harley's nipples and let them and the breasts fall back to her chest through the holes. Harley's sore erect large nipples were now sticking up out of the holes on their own.

"Mooo, Moooo, Mooo" Georgie was building to her third climax, her back began to arc and her body started to shake as as she let out a loud "MOOOOOOO!."

"Aidan. Hurry up here we need to get this cow up and running. The line is getting longer and longer." Louie explained to Aidan as he pointed to the long line of waiting guys.

"Alright."

Aidan reached down and grabbed Harley's nipples again and yanked so hard Harley thought that he was going to tear them off of her. "OWWWWWWWW!" Harley's tits were fully out of the costume now.

"She's all ready now. I'll take my bananas now." Louie handed Aidan a couple of purple bananas.

"Mooo!"

Georgie heard someone mooing to the left of her. _Nooo! Harley Nooo!_ Georgie thought as she looked over to her left to see Harley being fucked by purple bananas by Aidan. Harley's tits were doing the same pumping and squirting like her tits did when she was being fucked.

Georgie watched as the geysers of milk shot up from Harley's nipples. Harley's body shook and she let out a loud "MOOOOOOO!" Aidan claimed his Harley milkshake and moved on.

THUD, THUD, THUD, BOOM!

A huge orange basketball, the size of a minivan broke through the gym doors and started to roll around scattering the guys in line for the basket and milkshakes. Georgie was happy the guys were gone and she wouldn't have to be fucked by bananas anymore but she was also frightened by the huge basketball.

The ball stopped its rolling, turned and rolled over to Harley's table and opened up like a pill bug. It had a monstrous looking face with red glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and six tentacle like arms flaying about. A loud deep guttural growl escaped the open maw of this basketball beast followed by two slow and chilling words.

"MILK SHAKES!"

Grabbing several purple bananas the beast moved closer to Harley. Harley started to scream, cry, and wriggle out of her bonds at the beasts approach. Her bonds were too tight and Harley could not escape what was coming next.

All Georgie could do is watch as the beast started to shove one unpeeled purple banana after another into both of Harley's holes while gleefully laughing.

_"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"_ That is what Georgie was thinking and trying to yell at the beast but all that was coming out of her mouth was "MOO! MOO! MOO!"

The beast continued to shove a few more bananas into Harley after she had stopped screaming and her body went limp. Georgie could not watch anymore and turned her head, crying.

"MILK SHAKES!"

Georgie's head immediately snapped back to where the monster was in time to see the beast turn towards her. It was Georgie's turn to try and wriggle out of her bonds as the beast started to move over to her table. Again, Georgie tried to yell "NO! STAY AWAY!" but all that came out of her mouth was "MOO! MOO!"

"MILK SHAKES!"

The beast had arrived at the end of Georgie's table. It was eyeing her like a side of beef. Two of its arms reached out and grabbed her ankles. Another two broke the stirrups binding her feet in the air.

With her legs freed from the stirrups, Georgie tried to kick the beast. It was futile, the beast was too strong, but her flight instinct had kicked in and all she wanted to do now is get out of there.

A long slimy purple tongue slithered out of the beast's mouth followed by a second one. The tongues started to flail around like the remaining two arms on the beast.

Lifting Georgie off the table by her legs, the beast spread her legs wide almost to the breaking point. Georgie's head, shoulders and arms were still restrained on the table as the beast started to lick her pussy and ass with its slimy purple tongues. Georgie closed her eyes and started to cry and moo in protest as the beast continue to drench her pussy and ass with its slimy saliva.

The tongue wash stopped after a what seemed like an eternity to Georgie.

"MILK SHAKES!"

Georgie opened her eyes at the utterance of these words to see the beast holding up four purple bananas in his free arms. The beast started to laugh again as his glowing red eyes narrowed.

Georgie closed her eyes and braced herself for what she knew was coming next. She tried one last time to cry out "NOOOOO!" as she felt two bananas being shoved into her holes but all that came out was "MOOOOOOOO!"

Opening her eyes, still mooing, Georgie saw her sister Harley sitting across from her on the other end of the couch in a reclining posture. She was screaming in fright, sitting in a pool of purple slime, and wearing a bathrobe that was opened. Harley was looking down moving her hands up and down her body. It appeared that she was inspecting her self.

Georgie saw four finger like appendages on Harley's torso. Two right below her breasts and the other two just below her rib cage. Harley's nipples looked extended and red. There were some circular bruising beginning to show on her supple mounds. As if some one had taken a rope and tied it too tightly. Glancing down Georgie saw that the pool of purple slime Harley was sitting in was oozing out of her pussy and ass hole.

Soon, Harley tried to push herself up into a seated position but she just slipped back down. Something stopped her before she slipped off the couch. Her feet were stuck in place in the pooled slime on the floor.

"Mo...," Georgie shook her head, "I mean Harley what's going on?"

"Last night was real not a nightmare after all." Harley looked up at Georgie. "Look down."

Georgie looked down to see that she too was sitting in a reclined position wearing an opened bathrobe and oozing purple slime out of her own holes. When she tried to sit up she too slipped back down and felt something catch her before she slipped off the couch. Her feet felt like they were encased in cement when she tried to move them. The bruising and bony fingers were present as well. Georgie began to sob uncontrollably.

"Calm down Georgie. Let me think."

Harley tried to remove the fingers again. She could not move them and ever time she tried they clamped down harder. So Harley gave up and tried to think of something else to do. She could not think of anything.

"Hey Harls?"

"Yeah."

::sniff:: ::sniff:: "What if we die here, like this. I don't want mom and dad to find us like this."

"We will find a way out. Don't know how but we will."

Moments later Harley saw four tentacles emerge from within Georgie's robe. Two grabbed and and started to squeeze her melons. The other two drove deep into her pussy and ass. Then Harley felt tentacles start to emerge from her own robe. The tentacles grabbed her tits and started to squeeze them hard while the other two dug themselves into her pussy and ass. Pain coursed through her body like a wildfire. But she had come to expect the pain and it was turning her on.

Georgie started to moan loudly followed by Harley who managed to yell out, "NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE STOP!," between her "Oooooohs and Ahhhhs."


End file.
